Dame
by Lantra
Summary: *Basado en la cancion de Arjona del mismo nombre* Por favor Lilly, solo dale a James una razon para seguir viviendo. (eh! que hay un pokitin de slash por ahi)


,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

_Dame tus huellas para usar las de zapatos_

_Dame tus dudas para hacerme una pulsera_

_Usa mis manos para hacerte una escalera_

_Hasta las nubes_

_Y volar a donde sea_

_Miénteme un poco, para mantenerme atento_

_Hazme una hamaca con el menguante de la luna_

_Dame tu risa, para los tiempos en vela_

_Quítate el peso, de los besos que te sobren_

_Es tan difícil respirar.... el aire en que no estas_

_Es tan difícil...._

****

te miro nuevamente y no puedo evitar sonreírte. Y tu me regresas el gesto 

Que el cielo me perdone, pero ni a mi propia madre eh amado tanto como te amo a ti.

Graciosa, inteligente, amable, mi complemento, mi alma gemela; el mas grande amor de mi vida.

La persona con quien quiero pasar el resto de mi patética vida, patética si no estoy con contigo.

Desde el primer día que te había visto te ame, desde el primer momento en que tus ojos verdes se cruzaron con los míos.

Te ame y jure protegerte con todo y ante todo.

****

Dame tus sueños para hacerte una diadema 

_Dame el pasado para no quitarte el tiempo_

_Que lo que te esta sobrando _

_A mi me salva la vida_

_Dame tu llanto para llorarlo contigo_

Dame el misterio de tus ojos cuando duermes 

_Dame el aire cuando exhalas_

_Para ver si te respiro_

_****_

Tu aroma impregna todo lo que esta a tu alrededor, todo. Hasta a tus amigos.

No puedo contar ya las tantas veces que me en las que me eh quedado dormido recargado en Remus o lo e abrazado. Incluso el me parece que huele a ti. Todo lo que tocas tiene tu encanto.

Todo lo que miras lo llenas de magia. 

Me tienes hechizado realmente.

Como dice Sirius:

¿Qué filtro has usado?

¿Cuántos hechizos me has mandado?

¿Qué has hecho, Lillian Evans, para lograr que yo ande tras de ti, que adore el suelo que tu pisas y que ame todo lo que tocan tus manos?

Eres toda una bruja, una elegante y coqueta brujita que me tiene enamorado.

No te imaginas cuanto te amo Lilly.

Y aun menos imaginas cuanto lograre amarte con el tiempo.

Por el pasar de los años, por el avanzar de las horas y por el murmullo de traen los minutos a la hora de su muerte. Eh de amarte y protegerte.

Es lo único que pido, solo eso.

Dame una razón para seguir vivo.

Una razón para seguir luchando.

Dame solo una palabra para seguir amándote.

****

Ponle mi nombre al lunar de tu mejilla 

_Dile a tu oído que me escuche cuando miro_

_Salva mis manos con el roce de tu espalda_

_Dame el remedio para no curarme nunca_

_Es que es tan fácil respirar.... el aire cuando estas...._

_Siempre es tan fácil.... _

_****_

¡Yo creo en el destino!

¡Creo en los Ángeles!

¡Se que existe el amor eterno!

Por todo eso..... se que tu eres mi Ángel, el Ángel que me mando Dios por que así lo decía el destino, el Ángel de quien estoy destinado a enamorarme y a vivir a su lado por toda la vida y cuando esta acabe a seguir junto a este ser divino en el otro mundo.

Eres mi primer amor, mi primera ilusión, mi primer martirio y mi primer dolor.

Eres lo primero en todo para mi, mi mejor amiga, mi consejera.

¡Sirius esta celoso de ti!

Dice que le has quitado a su hermano, a su amigo del alma. 

Remus me envidia.

Por que dice que me estoy encargando de alejarle a su mejor amiga, a la niña que siempre le sonrió incluso cuando Sirius o yo nos enfadamos con el.

Peter solo me dice que soy un enamorado sin remedio.

Por que me paso las noches en vela pensando en ti y escribiéndote cursis poemas de amor, y pensado en todo el futuro que tengo para nosotros dos.

Cada fibra, célula, molécula e incluso los átomos que me componen respiran de ti, viven de tu esencia.

Solo dame una razón para vivir y acéptame tal y cual soy.  

El pobre y delgado de James Potter, el niño del Quidditch.

El que te ayuda en transformaciones cuando no logras comprender los ejercicios.

El tonto que te tiro jugo de calabaza ayer en el comedor.

Lo hice por que el solo verte me hace perder el control. Y no se diga estar cerca de ti, no puedo ni controlar mis párpados.

Si, sueno demasiado exagerado.

¿Sabes lo poco que me interesa sonar coherente?

Realmente muy poco.

Solo me interesas tu.

Te eh contado mis secretos mas íntimos, los que ni Sirius sabe.

Solo no se lo digas o me matara.

****__

Dame tus sueños para hacerte una diadema 

_Dame el pasado para no quitarte el tiempo_

_Que lo que te esta sobrando _

_A mi me salva la vida_

_Dame tu llanto para llorarlo contigo_

Dame el misterio de tus ojos cuando duermes 

_Dame el aire cuando exhalas_

_Para ver si te respiro_

_****_

Ahora me preguntas la razón por la cual estoy tan seguro de que existe el amor verdadero y de que estamos destinados.

Es fácil, mi querida Lilly.

Lo eh visto, e visto a dos criaturas que se aman mirarse. 

Y a ellos dos realmente no les importa nada mas.

Por favor, te lo ruego por mi vida.

Dame esa razón que necesito para seguir respirando.

Dame esa monosílaba palabra que hará que mi felicidad se vuelva eterna y que me de el poder para mover las montañas y traerte el sol, la luna y las estrellas.

Solo dame tu amor, no quiero nada mas que tu amor.

¿Pido demasiado?

Si, tal vez pido demasiado, pero no puedo pedir otra cosa si lo único que y hago en esta vida es amarte.

Respiro para quererte y solo me muevo para ir en tu búsqueda.

Llorare todas tus penas contigo por que las volveré mías.

Tus sueños se volverán los míos. Juntos lograremos tener todo a los pies.

Me haces delirar, sueño contigo todas las noches. Y todas las noches es el mismo sueño.

Que tu estas entre mis brazos donde nada que lastimara, que estas dormida tranquila y que yo te protejo de dragones y fantasmas que te quieren hacer mal.

Solo tengo 16 años, pero aun así me atrevo a decir que quisiera casarme contigo.

****

_Dame tu llanto para llorarlo contigo_

Dame el misterio de tus ojos cuando duermes 

_Dame el aire cuando exhalas_

_Para ver si te respiro_

_****_

Tu también los has visto a ellos dos. Así que sabes de quienes hablo.

Tu fuiste la que me dijo que ellos estaban destinados a encontrarse y amarse para siempre.

Tu fuiste la que los unió y la que me ayudo a aceptar las preferencias de mi mejor amigo.

Tu fuiste la que me dio vida después de la muerte de mi madre.

Solo tu, Lilly, has sido mi salvación es todos estos años.

Mi alma encontró la redención al conocer a la tuya. Mi alma conoció el cielo cuando tus ojos me miraron por primera vez.

Es muy difícil que me correspondas tal vez. Pero ..... al mismo tiempo.... ¿No es fácil también?.

Nadie se atreverá a tocarte estando yo vivo, primero han de tener que matarme para que yo permita que te hagan algo, y aun así.... ni muerto dejaría de cuidarte.

Solo dame esta oportunidad, solo damela.

Solo dame el si que tanto e estado esperando y que e soñado por todo este tiempo.

****

Quítame un beso, póntelo donde prefieras 

_Dame un pretexto para reestrenar mi vida_

_Dame lo quieras darme_

_Quítame lo que tu quieras._

_****_

Si es necesario e de probarte cuando te quiero.

Solo dímelo y lo haré.

Sea lo que sea, estoy dispuesto a aceptar.

Quieres mi vida, es tuya.

Quieres mi cuerpo, tómalo.

Quieres mi corazón, no puedo dártelo ya, desde hace algún tiempo lo tienes entre tus manos.

Solo dime que me quieres y dame esa pequeña razón para sonreírle al sol cada mañana que lo veo salir por las ventanas.

Dame esa razón para dormir en las noches con una sonrisa en mis labios. Los labios que tu besaste antes de irte a soñar conmigo.

Solo dame tu mano para que yo la pueda besar y aspirar ese dulce aroma que desprendes.

Dame la oportunidad de tenerte entre mis brazos, la oportunidad de protegerte y guardarte del frío así como Remus hace en los brazos de Sirius.

¿Pido demasiado ó muy poco para lo que tu mereces?

Solo dame la oportunidad de tener tu corazón, aunque sea por un instante mas diminuto que un segundo.

Anhelo estar junto a ti en los dias lluviosos y tomar chocolate caliente mientras hablamos sobre trivialidades y nos damos miradas furtivas el uno al otro.

Solo dame....

****

Dame tus sueños para hacerte una diadema 

_Dame el pasado para no quitarte el tiempo_

_Que lo que te esta sobrando _

_A mi me salva la vida_

_Dame tu llanto para llorarlo contigo_

Dame el misterio de tus ojos cuando duermes 

_Dame el aire cuando exhalas_

_Para ver si te respiro_

_****_

James no pudo terminar la frase, Lilly le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos y le sonrió.

- Yo también.... te quiero James -  Dijo ella.

- Oh Lilly.... – respondió el abrazo, apretándola contra su pecho.

Desde las escaleras, a una distancia prudente, Sirius y Remus los miraban con unas enormes sonrisas dibujadas en el rostro. Verlos juntos resultaba tan mágico, tan irreal, tan bello pero al mismo tiempo tan justo.

Realmente eran almas gemelas, dos seres que se complementaban el uno al otro a la perfección.

Dos seres que se necesitarían para respirar y vivir a partir de hoy.

- Será mejor dejarlos solos – Sirius miro a Remus - ¿No lo crees así? Moony

- Así es, Padfoot, así es – le sonrió y ambos se alejaron del lugar con pasos callados

El chico de las gafas gruesas y cabello irremediablemente rebelde se quedo ahí, prendado de los brazos de la niña del cabello de sangre con los ojos tan verdes como las esmeraldas.

Ahí se quedaron el resto del día.

Y como saber, en ese momento, que seguirán juntos por toda la eternidad.

Aunque la muerte intentara separarlos, no lo lograría.

Nunca, ellos nunca le darían una razón para hacerlo.

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

Hola! Como están?

Son las 2:13 am del.... 15 de junio y yo estoy escribiendo esto xDDD

Empecé a oír la canción de Arjona "Dame" y no pude imaginar un Song fic para estos dos, lastima de creación, no quedo tan bonita como me habría gustado.

Pero eh! Es el primer fic que hago en el que ni Remus ni Sirius son los protagonistas!

Bueno... si salieron y hasta como pareja pero.... es un detallito menor ^^UUU 

Hace unas dos horas que acabo de subir el 6to capitulo de "Silence of the Wolf" ya mero se acaba!

Así que estén pendientes que el día menos pensado ven por ahí el 7mo capitulo!

Bueno... me despido y espero volver pronto con mas fics ^^

Ciao!


End file.
